


The Miracle Worker

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chemistry, Dinner, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Her food is divine, Porsches and folded towels, Tutoring, kenmasmom, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kozume Kenma was absolutely failing chemistry. You agreed to help him out for the cheap price and free dinner, but just who was making that food?Mrs. Kozume, “objectively” the hottest person on the block and the human being of your dreams.(A short little drabble I decided to write anonymously).
Relationships: Hina Kenma/Reader, Kenma's mom/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The Miracle Worker

“Wow,” you uttered. You couldn’t help but reread Kenma’s paper for the third time.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” He asked. Part of him was dead inside, but the other wanted feedback so he didn’t have to repeat his second year.

“Kenma, didn’t you say you had a friend who was good at this stuff? Why didn’t you ask him to help you?”

“I did. I fucking swear but he’s impossible to work with. The only thing he’s good at teaching is volleyball.” He huffed and ignored the urge to grab his gameboy and walk home.

“Alright, alright,” you said. “How much?”

“..Eight hundred yen? An hour?” He proposed, and you weren’t impressed. “That’s it?” You asked, completely amazed at how awful of a deal you were looking at. “Kenma, I’m gonna need a whole lot more than that. Your spelling on this could have literally gotten you suspended.”

“It’s not that bad..”

“Kenma!” You grabbed the paper again and slid it over to him. “Look at that word. Right there.”

“...Microorganism?”

“Then _why_ did you write it like orgasm?!" You bellowed, second-hand embarrassment starting to get to you. "Kenma. Are you for real?”

Kenma raised his offer to nine hundred yen. You still said no, and he grew a bit anxious but a sudden idea appealed to him. You couldn’t tell what it was, but the glow in his irises hinted that it was a damn good plan.

“Do you like food?”

“Is that a question?”

“Well, uh, I have food. At my house.”

“Are you bribing me with food?”

“Yes.” Kenma squirmed in his seat.

“Sweet. I’ll see you at four. Pleasure doing business with you.”

“You too, I guess.”

You stood up from your desk and grabbed your bag. It was heavier than usual, but only because you prepared a whole bunch of tutoring assignments. You have only been attending Nekoma High for around a month and already made a buttload of cash off of athletes who were failed by their seniors.

When three-thirty came around, you were at home. Home, sweet home. You decided to walk to Kenma’s house fifteen minutes later to arrive there punctually. You wanted to make a good impression on the parents.

When you got there, a car was in the driveway of the suburban city-home. You whistled at how neat it looked. Who gets a Porsche shipped all the way out here? Maybe that’s how Kenma affords all those video games. Should you bargain your price a bit more?

You rang the doorbell expecting Kenma, expecting cash, expecting food.

The door quickly cracked open. You were not expecting a Victorian goddess with the cat-like eyes of a deity. She offered a warm smile and put out her hand to shake yours, but you were frozen and didn't return the greeting fast. You didn't expect a real person to have you stunned. This wasn't a 2000s rom-com, this was your tutoring location.

Who was this?

Kenma’s sister? Hired actress? Sovereign mistress of the shadows who only exists on sacred grounds?

“Nice to meet you, y/n! I’m Kenma’s mom. You hungry?”

Oh my god.

Kenma. Dear, dear, Kenma. Just kidding.

You snake.

This is your mom?

You nodded quickly, head empty like the Porsche out front. She stood to the side to let you in, moving a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear as she did so. When you walked it, it felt as if you were ascending above the clouds. This was Mrs. Kozu— Kenma’s home.

Wisps of steam flowed nicely from the kitchen and into the sleek living room. There were so many baby pictures of Kenma on the walls that you felt like you had just witnessed his entire life story and more. You wondered what it was like to receive such excellent attention from a superior being such as Mrs. Kozume herself.

As you walked through the house, she watched you as she closed the door. You bowed and thanked her for letting you in, to which she nodded happily. “Say, Kenma’s upstairs. Would you like me to leave you guys alone so you can study? I’ll be down here prepping dinner.”

_No._  
_Please._  
_Please let me study in your embrace, ma’am._

_Please._

“That will be fine, thank you Mrs. Kozume,” you replied painfully. It took you a moment to remember why you actually went to this house. You were thankful that her grace reminded you.

“Oh, call me Hina, y/n it’s completely fine here.”

Hina was a great name, a lovely name. It was so fitting for a radiant, indescribably exemplary person such as herself. You snapped out of your daze, thanked her once again, and zoomed upstairs. Lightly zoomed. Damage any of her wooden stairs and you would’ve cried for days.

You couldn’t tell which room was Kenma’s so you opened the first one. Nope, just the bathroom. Why did people fold their towels like flowers or swans? They’d just mess it up, anyways. You moved on to the next one and saw the light on. After a couple knocks, he answered.

“Hey.”

“Wow, that was rude.”

“Sorry,” he said blatantly. He threw some cash at you. You accepted it earnestly.

“Oh, do you want to meet my mom before we start, y/n? She’s making the food I mentioned today.”

“Hey, how’d you think I got in here? Don’t let your mom do all the work,” you critiqued. After a quick look around the room, you felt sort of bad for the comment. It seemed like he was in the middle of cleaning when you got there. Though, Kenma didn’t look bothered by it, so you were in the clear. After a bit of thinking and a tour of the room, however, he sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I should probably do more work around here.”

“Well, if you were in the middle of something then I guess you’re excused.”

“No, but for real, y/n. She does a lot.”

“A lot?” You repeated. Kenma didn’t feel like telling the whole story, but for the sake of his tutor and his godsend he told you about Mrs. Kozume, who was no longer Mrs. Kozume but a Ms. She worked long hours at her law firm, but managed to get the day off to prepare for you; her special guest.

It surprised you, not just the newly single part but also how much she managed to do in a day. You were even a part of her schedule, which was an honor.

A warm feeling tingled from your fingers to your ears. Geez, were you an oven or something? Chill out. Even if she wasn’t a lawyer, or didn’t have the air of a four-foot-eight Olivier Armstrong, or wasn’t probably the lost sister of Koda Kumi, that feeling would have remained.

You explained to Kenma what initial reaction rates were and how they depended on concentration, total pressure, and then ended the lesson with some practice questions and a small section on how microorganisms could apply the previously mentioned rates to cell division.

Thank goodness you secretly received these notes from Kuroo or you would’ve gone home with zero cash in your bag.

After you packed up your things, you followed Kenma down the stairs. More of the steam from Ms. Kenma’s mom’s good cooking flowed throughout the house. Kenma led you to a chair and you slowly sunk into it, hoping you didn’t make too much noise because you had to calculate every answer you gave in conversations.

Good impression with the parents, you thought. A very good impression.

You thought of all the possible ways you could undo ten years of bad karma while eating your food. Kenma's mom served up rice and some very flavorful hamburger stake, and even a side of the most delicately roasted potatoes. As you guys conversed, with her asking about how school had been going and your plans after high school and you desperately trying not to tell her that you were planning on pulling up to the house with a promise ring and an elephant, you started joking more openly with the family. The gravy from the hamburger accented the rest of the food in the most delectable way. You felt full and you felt happy.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" She remarked at her own cooking. You agreed, nodding fervently. In the back, Kenma scoffed and rolled his eyes, then went to go pick up everyone's plates. As you reached for your fork, his mom almost beat you to it without you noticing.

It was light, how her hand met yours. If your eyes were closed, it would've felt like an indoor breeze, but your eyes were opened and so was your mouth. You choked on your own spit and excused yourself for a moment, heading to the bathroom to try and breathe again. She pointed the the restroom downstairs and you bolted.

After coughing a bit more, you look at yourself in the mirror. Yup, still 18. Feels great. At that moment, you didn't even know what you were thinking. You absolutely could _not_ outwardly express your feelings towards Kenma's mom, especially after only meeting her two hours ago. You pep-talked yourself before walking back out, polite-mode on and ready to resist the blush on your face forming at all times.

"Y/n!" She called excitedly. She touched your arm this time to guide you to the kitchen and this time you didn't flinch. Good job, you're doing better this time. Kenma went back upstairs to continue being upstairs and left you alone with his mom.

What the hell, Kenma. What the hell man. 

There was nothing that could make the situation worse. You already talked like one of those robots in Star Wars when in the same room as her, so what now?!

It got worse. 

She opened up the fridge and pulled out two very special items. "Ha ha, I had saved you some apple pie but it seemed like my son up there snuck it up to his room, but I have _this_ instead. Let's make a toast." She whipped out two stawberry-kiwi Caprisuns and you almost melted into the floor. Nervously, you accepted the drink and tore open the wrapper to puncture it. Together, you both raised the Caprisuns in the air and "clinked" them. She laughed lightheartedly, showing off the most charming eye smile you'd ever recorded into your frontal lobe.   
  


"To a good day, a good lesson, and new pals," she toasted. You'd have to get used to new pals part, but you rolled with it anyways. 

The drink was cooled and everything. Condensation was running down the sides, icy to the touch but perfect in the pouch, even the _straw hit different._ Was everything this good with Kenma's mom around? It had to be. 

She finished hers and tossed it in the trash like a football star and it didn't land anywhere near the trash can, so you bent over to grab it. She did the same thing and you both repeated dinner fiasco. It was a blessing how you didn't choke on your spit that time, only laughed at yourself. She laughed as well and let you throw the empty Caprisun away. 

Before she caught you turning around, you saw a shadow of a blush on her face. That blush meant the world.

"Thank you for tutoring Kenma today. It means a lot to me that he does well in that type of stuff. Not only academics, but just getting the help he needs in whatever he wants immerse to himself in. Kind of like his video games, he loves them a lot, and, on the outside I might look like a bad parent for helping him buy so much stuff like that, but he really likes it. He's my little guy, so I just want what's best for _him_ , not just for a student or a future worker.

I guess you could call Kenma my miracle, if you will. So please, I hope you see his potential as well." 

You talked with her for a bit longer, established new meeting times for chemistry, and wished her good night. Upstairs, Kenma waved from his window wearily. He looked totally exhausted from the cleaning, studying, and probably gaming he did all within the a 24-hour timespan. 

On the walk home, you reflected on your day. There was definitely potential in Kenma, and not just academically. He was a good listener and you could definitely tell he cared about people. However, something from earlier illuminated the truth within your mind.

Hina. Ms. Kozume.

Kenma's mom,

It was you who was the miracle worker.

You hoped she knew that. When you got home, you knocked out some homework and went to sleep, dreaming of anything but science papers and the girl of your dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I need to do my chemistry homework. Love you Kenma's mom.


End file.
